


Легилименс!

by Netttle, WTF_MOSK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Animagus Bestiality, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_MOSK/pseuds/WTF_MOSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иллюзия мести. Иллюзия страсти в иллюзорном мире.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Легилименс!

Куб черноты плотен, непроницаем. Когда встаешь, прорезаешь его собой, будто кисель ножом. Нечем дышать, некуда рваться. Границы близко: разведешь руки — и сразу появляется твердь. Ладони упираются в пористые камни грубой кладки, методично обшаривают неровные швы, кое-как промазанные известью. Окон нет. Какие, к драклам, окна. Выхода тоже нет. Тем, кто приходит мучить его, не нужны двери. Он скрючивается в комок на самом дне своего куба, скрипит зубами, тесно обхватывает руками колени. Так темно, что он не видит ни собственных рук, ни ног. И всерьез задумывается: а есть ли они на самом деле. Понимает, что нужно провести инвентаризацию. Он помнит, что в прошлой, несчастливой, но цветной жизни он любил инвентаризации. Итак. Ощупывает себя — кажется, все-таки он есть: ледяные ступни вросли в каменный пол, острые колени прижаты к груди, шея окаменела в нервном усилии, макушка подпирает покрытый испариной потолок. Он проводит рукой по голой груди, по шее, очерчивает вздрагивающий кадык, подбородок, губы, нос. Исследует глазные впадины, веки и ресницы. Находит уши в гуще длинных, очень длинных волос. Прислушивается. Сердце на месте. Дыхание — шелестит едва-едва. Сглатывает. Горло дергается. Облизывает сухим языком сухие же губы. Вспоминает, что если хочется пить — надо тянуть шею вверх, собирать языком холодные капли с потолка. А если хочется отлить — надо обернуться псом и сделать свое дело в самом дальнем углу. И если хочется завыть — надо обернуться псом и сделать свое дело в самом дальнем углу. И если придут Твари — надо обернуться псом… И скорчиться в самом дальнем углу.

***

Молли готовит. Дирижирует сонмом тарелок, терок и кастрюль, создающих вокруг нее оглушительную кухонную симфонию в клубах дыма и пара, под треск дров в жерле гигантского очага. Она похожа на демона, призванного магловским алхимиком из самых нижних кругов их выдуманного ада. Отблески огня в очаге окрашивают ее сосредоточенное лицо в благородное золото и багрянец. Нет, думает Снейп, кривя губы, все-таки не демон. Скорее, ведьма из сказок, которыми пугают маглы несмышленых детишек. Она перемешивает в огромном котле свое подозрительное варево — идиотским черпаком на длинной ручке. Что это? Ведьмино ядовитое зелье? Черпак танцует, выписывая восьмерки, пока Молли, подбоченившись, рассматривает первого вечернего посетителя.

— Оставайся на ужин, Северус, — говорит Молли. — Сегодня все соберутся. 

Он фыркает и отрицательно качает головой. Есть вот это? В унылой компании за общим столом? Да ни за что на свете.

— Не в коня корм, — доносится с лестницы. 

Блэк покачивается на лестничной площадке, упираясь левой ладонью в стену. С витража на него неодобрительно глядит воинственный рыжий ангел в стальных доспехах, помахивая острой пикой — ее наконечник-сердце кроваво сверкает. Блэк смотрит сверху: у него все тот же наглый невинный взгляд сквозь длинные волосы, спадающие на лицо. Снейпу приходится задрать голову, чтобы наблюдать за его ужимками. 

— Всегда можно скормить псам, — цедит он по привычке. 

Это странная, больная привычка. Она — как лесной пожар, что рождается из маленького огонька, который подкармливают веточками и сухим мхом, чтобы взрастить ревущее чудовище. Снейп подкармливает свой костер презрительными взглядами, отравленными стрелами улыбок, злыми словами. Воспоминаниями. 

Наглый, невинный, небесный взгляд. 

В Хогвартсе юный Снейп разрывается между любовью и ненавистью. С годами рыжая любовь бледнеет, остается лишь на колдографии в тайнике. Его былая страсть заключена в квадратике магической бумаги, ее можно измерить, инвентаризировать, определить на хранение. А ненависть становится все живее и ярче, пылает костром. Ничем не измеришь, не зальешь, не сдержишь приступы всепоглощающего гнева, подталкивающего вцепиться руками в белое горло. 

После поимки Блэка Снейп с облегчением думает: теперь все закончится. Но ему почти каждую ночь снится бушующее свинцовое море и черный пес в клетке. Спустя множество ночей и снов, заполненных бурным тревожным морем, Блэк совершает побег из Азкабана и очень скоро попадает в новое заточение — ради общего блага он замурован в фамильном гнезде, в угрюмом особняке на площади Гриммо. Ирония судьбы — он заперт там, откуда так торопился сбежать в юности. Снейп смеется до хрипоты, когда узнаёт. Но теперь Блэк досягаем. И всегда под рукой. Жизнь снова возвращается на круги своя. 

Смотреть на него — отвращение, нужда, тяга. Невозможно оторваться, невозможно насытиться. Снейп приходит на Гриммо во всеоружии, а уходит, шатаясь, как будто он ранен или пьян от амортенции… Нет-нет-нет, он пьян от ненависти к этому чистокровному ублюдку, насмехавшемуся над ним в школе — оскорблявшему походя, не особенно задумываясь и забывая о Снейпе в то же мгновение, когда тот пропадал из виду. 

Теперь Снейп приходит в штаб бесполезного Ордена послушно, следуя графику. Он знает: стоит ему войти в темный захламленный холл, и Блэк скоро будет здесь. Он тоже не может сопротивляться зову, он выползает из своего звериного логова, как хищник на запах крови. Звенят пустые бутылки, возвещая о его прибытии, пищат перепуганные пикси, стонут шкафы и половицы, трещит лестница, хлопают крылья гиппогрифа где-то в дальней комнате, вечно вопящая Вальбурга вдруг молчит. Что-то он сделал сегодня, чем-то умудрился заткнуть рот чокнутой старухе, заставил ее убраться в самый засаленный угол парадного портрета. 

Блэк выходит к нему как король. Он без свиты, но это не делает его менее самодовольным. Что он пьян, можно понять только по широкой улыбке, которая растягивает губы. Когда Блэк трезв, то почти не улыбается. Он нисходит по ступенькам, рука скользит по перилам. У него красивые кисти, думает Снейп. Длинные пальцы, широкая ладонь, тонкое запястье. Глянцевые ногти идеальной формы — там, где не обкусаны в кровь. Снейп ждет внизу. Пока Блэк спускается, ненависть Снейпа достигает нужной кондиции и температуры. Он готовит ее, как настоящий зельевар: точно знает, сколько, как и когда. Сколько секунд он может в полном молчании созерцать то, как ластятся лаковые перила к белой руке, в какой позе нужно замереть, словно охотник в засаде, и когда следует сделать шаг. Он всегда делает первый шаг. Первое слово за ним. Первый выпад, первое хлесткое оскорбление, первый смешок — ингредиенты всегда при нем. Когда босая ступня Блэка беззвучно касается самой нижней ступеньки, Снейп знает: пора. Так они почти одного роста, задрав подбородок и встав на цыпочки, Снейп может говорить гадости, глядя прямо в наглые, невинные, синие глаза. 

Сегодня Блэк, несмотря на улыбку, невозмутим, но пьян сильнее обычного. От него разит огневиски и мокрой собачьей шерстью, и ноздри Снейпа вздрагивают, втягивая тяжелый дух (проанализировать, разложить на составляющие, систематизировать, подшить к делу). 

Любимое занятие Снейпа — доставать Блэка издевками про «собачью жизнь», как он это называет. Снейп может вдохновенно вещать о коротких поводках, строгих намордниках, ошейниках с шипами, собачьем печенье, сладких косточках, вольерах, прививках от бешенства, противоблошиных шампунях, стерилизации, — наслаждаясь оскалом, которым отвечает ему Блэк. Блэк ненавидит собачью тему. 

Пока Блэк покачивается с пятки на носок, пристально рассматривая его запавшими горящими глазами, Снейп в очередной раз вспоминает, как видел Блэка в анимагической форме — всего один раз, еще в школе. Однажды ночью он видит превращение Блэка в огромного черного пса с глазами будто болотные огни, когда следит за кем-то из гриффиндорцев, прячась в засаде в кустах возле Астрономической башни. Зверь проходит почти вплотную, беззвучно, как призрак-горевестник. Снейп лежит в зарослях бирючины, не дыша, не издавая ни звука, погибая от ужаса и благоговейного трепета. Он с детства боится собак, но этот черный пес, бесшумный Грим, в чьей шкуре скрывается Блэк, лишает его дара речи, пугает до икоты, но в то же время возбуждает в нем желание кататься по земле, как животное, с рычанием тереться о выступающие из-под земли корни, получать удовольствие от своих фантазий и стыдиться их. 

С той ночи он решает, что запишет и это унижение на счет Блэка. 

— Наслаждаешься комфортом и бездельем? — говорит Снейп. — Полгода в четырех стенах, но тебе же не привыкать. Двенадцать лет в хоромах попроще, да?

Блэк рычит, скалясь.

— А может, сдать тебя министерству? — щурится Снейп. — Десять тысяч галлеонов — нешуточная награда. Ордену феникса не помешали бы такие деньги.

— Я бы не удивился, — шипит Блэк. — Тебе же не привыкать предавать, вредить, пакостить. В этом ты отвратительно предсказуем. Но предупреждаю: если на твоих проклятых уроках окклюменции с Гарри что-то случится, я разберу тебя на молекулы, Снейп.

— Да что ты знаешь об окклюменции, неуч? — вскипает Снейп. Он ненавидит, когда сомневаются в его талантах.

— Да уж не меньше тебя, урод! — Блэк бахвалится, смеясь, нависает — и Снейп срывается. Палочка, зажатая в потном кулаке за спиной, взлетает в воздух. «Я вызнаю все твои грязные секреты, пока ты пьян и беззащитен, наглый недопесок, собью с тебя спесь!» — злорадствует Снейп. Это будет его месть, его маленькая месть несправедливому холодному миру, в котором те, кто уродливы внутри, так прекрасны снаружи.

— Легилименс! — кричит он, впиваясь в распахнутые синие глаза своим самым отточенным оружием — взглядом.

***

Самое огромное разочарование: внутри Блэк тоже прекрасен. 

Снейп идет бесконечными равнинами цветущих лугов, по которым то и дело пробегает рябь: их волнует вольный ветер. Облака проносятся по низкому ясному небу, обгоняя друг друга, отбрасывают на землю искристые тени, тут же трансформируются в мосты и арки, в деревья, уходящие пенными кронами в небосвод, в гигантских овец и зайцев, за которыми несутся по небу белые облачные псы. Все меняется, сияет, поет и дышит, луговые цветы дурманят Снейпа, небо слепит своей невинностью, наглостью, синевой. 

Он ныряет, будто в озеро, в высокие травы, и оказывается в круглой комнате, где его ждут зеркала и закрытые двери. Рядом возникает Блэк. Он почти прозрачен и кажется больным, неухоженным, постаревшим. Его волосы спутаны и тусклы, его ребра просвечиваются сквозь истончившуюся плоть, татуировки на жилистых руках живут собственной жизнью. Джинсы болтаются на тощем заду. Его глаза мертвы. Да и сам он похож на инфери.

— Почему ты такой? — удивляется Снейп. Ему больно.

— Я такой, какой есть, — равнодушно пожимает плечами Блэк. — Просто Азкабан никого не щадит.

— Нет, все не так! Посмотри же! — Снейп подводит его к ближайшему зеркалу, он твердо намерен доказать глупому Блэку, что тот снова ошибается. 

В зеркале отражается белое лицо, синие глаза, улыбка победителя. Черные блестящие кудри красиво лежат на плечах, а плечи так хороши! Снейпу очень хочется прикоснуться к ним, почувствовать, как заиграют крепкие мускулы под ладонью.

— Ты таким видишь меня? — смеется Блэк, вздернув бровь. — Вот это сюрприз.

Снейп паникует, толкает зеркало с такой силой, что оно разбивается, разбрызгивая слезы и серых птиц. 

— Довольно насмешек! Я не за этим здесь! Ну, где ты хранишь свои грязные секреты? — кричит он. — За этими дверями?

— Не ходи туда! — лицо Блэка искажается.

— Легилименс! — снова кричит Снейп. Дергает ручку и открывает дверь.

***

Тварь пожирает его. Он почти не чувствует боли, только замораживающий душу ужас. А душа стонет и бьется, когда от нее, чавкая и причмокивая, деловито отгрызают кусок. Ему кажется, он наг и он ничто, он держится за себя, силясь сохранить в неприкосновенности хоть что-то, защититься, прикрыться, но его бесцеремонно переворачивают, подвешивают, трясут, ощупывают, он бы зарыдал, закричал, но — нечем. У него нет рта. Он прячет самое заветное — джеймслилисмехмаленькийгаррисвертоккоторыйвсевремяплачетполетлюбовь — оборачивает сотней слоев, надерганных из себя самого, всем, чем готов пожертвовать (лукавая улыбка младшего брата во время чопорных семейных застолий — он отдает на съедение ее, первый полет на метле — он отрывает от себя и его, первый поцелуй с веселым кудрявым рейвенкловцем на квиддичном поле — пусть забирают, ночная охота в Запретном лесу — исчезает бесследно), лишь бы сохранить эту жемчужину, слабую солнечную искру истинной любви. Превращайся же, превращайся, скрипит настойчивый голос внутри. И он превращается. Черный пес сворачивается в крендель в крошечной камере, прячет нос в лапы, накрывает их хвостом. 

Дементор уходит, просачивается сквозь стену, лишившись сладкого. Пес поднимает голову и скулит.

***

— С тех пор они не шевелятся, — хмурится Молли, вытирая руки о передник. 

Снейп и Блэк сидят друг напротив друга на полу у подножия лестницы, скрестив взгляды, замерев в напряженной мысленной дуэли. Мундунгус Флетчер нервно хихикает, хрустя пальцами. Ремус потерянно ходит из угла в угол вслед за взволнованной Тонкс, поднимая и расставляя по местам вещи, которые она перевернула или уронила. Вот он бормочет «Репаро», чтобы склеить осколки огромного напольного кувшина с тремя горлышками. Молли вздыхает:

— Расходитесь-ка по домам. Им нельзя мешать. Думаю, все понимают, что прерывать к ** _о_** му легилименции довольно опасно. Они разберутся сами.

***

Сначала он слышит слабый голос. Он не понимает, откуда исходит звук. Он — человекопес, несчастное животное, заключенное в куб темноты, год за годом покорно ждущее, когда придет чудовище, чтобы высосать из него частицу жизни. Откуда же голос? Он прислушивается — и голос становится… Нет, не громче. Отчетливее, явственнее. 

— Я помню тебя лучше многих близких мне друзей, — медленно говорит ему голос. — Я отдал прорву счастливых воспоминаний дементорам и иногда думаю: что же скрепляет меня? Во мне столько дыр. Что склеивает эти обломки воедино? Выходит, что лишь Гарри, воспоминания о малыше Гарри держат меня на плаву. Я не помню, что пела Лили над его колыбелью. Не помню, что я подарил на день рождения Джейми, когда ему стукнуло шестнадцать. Временами я не помню лица Джейми! Зато я помню тебя. Тебя не было в моих счастливых воспоминаниях, и вот — моя голова забита тобой, озлобленным, жалеющим себя неприятным типом, который когда-то надоедал мне в школе. Почему так? Ты знаешь? 

Он молчит. Знает, что должен сказать что-то резкое, но губы не разлепить.

— И теперь этот идиот, каким-то непостижимым образом ставший профессором и даже тайным агентом, решил, что он — великий легилимент. Вот зачем? Из-за твоего мерзкого нрава я должен возвращаться сюда. Зачем ты вечно суешь свой длинный нос, куда не просят? Если бы я не был так пьян, ты бы летел вверх тормашками — сначала из моей головы, а потом и из дома, после увесистого пинка под зад. Так что тебе придется потрудиться самому. 

Он не понимает. 

Ощупывает себя — кажется, все-таки он есть: ледяные ступни вросли в каменный пол, острые колени прижаты к груди, шея окаменела в нервном усилии, макушка подпирает покрытый испариной потолок. Он проводит рукой по груди (слишком узкой), по шее (слишком тощей), очерчивает вздрагивающий кадык (слишком выступающий), подбородок (слишком острый), губы (слишком тонкие), нос (слишком длинный). Исследует глазные впадины, веки и ресницы. Находит уши в спутанной чаще немытых тонких прядей. Прислушивается. Сердце не на месте. Дыхание — тает. Горло дергается. Облизывает сухим языком сухие же губы. Вспоминает, что если хочется пить — надо тянуть шею вверх, собирать языком холодные капли с потолка. А если хочется отлить — надо обернуться псом и сделать свое дело в самом дальнем углу. И если хочется завыть — надо обернуться псом и сделать свое дело в самом дальнем углу. И если придут Твари — надо обернуться псом…

Черный пес сидит перед ним, между его разведенных коленей, почти касаясь носом его голой груди. Странно, но пса видно в темноте. Он не сливается с ней, а как будто проступает сквозь мрак. Он огромен. Он живой — горячий, лохматый, шумно дышит, вываливает язык-терку, яркие глаза смотрят в упор. Здесь слишком тесно, слишком жарко, слишком мало места для них двоих. Пес поднимается и кладет передние лапы ему на плечи, теснит к стене. Он вздрагивает под их шелковистой тяжестью — от старых страхов и нервного возбуждения пот рекой льется по спине. Все еще дрожа, он обнимает пса за шею. В двух дюймах от его лица пес открывает пасть, полную острых желтых зубов и рычит, пытаясь артикулировать:

— Снееейрррп…

Снейп. Это он. 

Облегчение, и дикая радость. Он — Снейп. Теперь он знает, кто он. Вспомнив себя, облизывает губы и хрипло произносит:

— Блэк? Так это твой Азкабан. Он чудовищен. Я и не предполагал… 

Пес меняется прямо в руках Снейпа, как будто оплывает свеча, как будто воск приобретает новые формы. Вот уже гладкое предплечье вздрагивает под пальцами, темная вязь татуировки ведет за собой взгляд, как приклеенный. Снейп недоумевает: кажется, его зрение (пусть даже внутреннее) играет с ним злые шутки: Блэк троится, Снейп видит три образа сразу: прекрасного, будто ясный день, молодого Сириуса, хитро сузившего глаза, черного пса с недобрым оскалом, уложившего лапы на Снейповы плечи, Сириуса-после-Азкабана, усталого и потерянного. 

— Кто из вас настоящий? 

— Ты скажи. Это же ты жаждал копаться в моих грязных секретах. Но, кажется, только раскрыл свои?

Снейп околдованно следит, как нелепо двигаются собачьи челюсти (алый юный рот, истерзанные сухие губы), показывая желтые клыки. Сириус-Бродяга-Блэк облизывается.

Все невидимые волоски на бледном теле Снейпа встают дыбом.

— Не знал, что ты так неровно дышишь к Бродяге, — урчит-смеется Блэк.

Бродяга лениво открывает пасть (Сириус растягивает алые губы в веселой и хищной улыбке, белые зубы влажно блестят, «мелок тебе жемчуг, Снейп, мелок», — затравленно думает Снейп, совсем окосев от тройной картинки, Блэк хмурится, лупит в стену кулаком, трещины на его губах кровоточат), неимоверных размеров язык разворачивается перед Снейпом, будто парадная красная дорожка. Бродяга делает один медленный заход — кажется, этот язык может за один раз объять необъятное, вылизать Снейпа от подмышек до самого подбородка. Снейп хватается за густую черную шерсть (запускает пальцы в белый напряженный мускул предплечья, как в тесто; подцепляет ногтями темную звезду татуировки, будто она — его якорь). Собачья слюна холодит голую грудь. Блэк неприемлемо близко. Отступает собачья пасть, нежное лицо юноши. Проявляются привычные резкие черты затворника на Гриммо, седина снова блестит в спутанных волосах, ресницы вздрагивают, Блэк посасывает сбитые в кровь костяшки — вот он, настоящий. А что в глазах? «Ты легилимент, ты скажи», — снова насмешка. 

Азкабан, думает Снейп.

— Хочешь продолжить? — скалится Блэк. — Или хватит с тебя моих грязных секретов? Уберешься из моих мозгов ты наконец, чертов ублюдок, чтобы мы могли разбежаться по своим углам — я на Гриммо, ты — куда ноги унесешь, мне без разницы…

Эта территория ненависти ему знакома. Он готов купаться в ненависти, он чувствует себя в ее потоке, как рыба в воде. Он открывает рот, чтобы выдать очередную привычную колкость, но. 

— Хочу, — вырывается у Снейпа, как будто он под Империо, как будто смотрит на себя со стороны и ужасается, как будто хочет запретить себе говорить — и не может. — Хочу продолжить.

Он потрясенно замирает, прислушиваясь к себе. Он только что выдал свой собственный грязный секрет, о существовании которого сам до этого момента не подозревал. Он чувствует себя выбравшимся из раковины моллюском, подставляющим нежное тело подводным течениям. 

Блэк не смеется. 

— Душу продал бы Мерлину за сигарету! — цедит он сквозь зубы. Добавляет, подумав: — На что ты готов, если я соглашусь?

На что он готов? Снейп готов кричать и биться головой о невидимую стенку крохотной камеры, этого куба, налитого до краев отчаянием и тьмой. 

А чего он ждал? Что его захочет такой, как Блэк? Блэк похож на цветок, смятый бурей. Листья потрепаны, лепестки измяты, но стебель еще силен. Блэк распрямится и снова будет тянуться к своему солнцу. Озарение накрывает Снейпа: вот он был слеп — и вдруг прозрел.

— Я поклянусь тебе, что спасу Гарри Поттера, — твердо говорит он. — Придет час, и этот мальчишка, нарушающий все правила, окажется на грани гибели. Это неизбежно, ты же понимаешь, Блэк. И тогда я протяну ему руку помощи. Я дам ему оружие, когда оно будет необходимо. Помогу ему, когда тебя не будет рядом.

Блэк соглашается сразу.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Уговор. 

Сердце Снейпа делает кульбит, перед ним и вокруг все плывет и плавится. Бродяга вспарывает его ладонь — прямо вдоль линии жизни, метастазы боли отдаются в руку, рана кровоточит. Левая рука Блэка материализуется, словно из ниоткуда, и он позволяет Бродяге порезать ее когтем правой. Сириус (сияющие глаза буравят Снейпа) прижимает ладонь-лапу к ладони Снейпа: рана к ране, кровь к крови — то ли склейка, то ли печать. Бродяга зализывает обе раны (Блэк изучающе смотрит сквозь него, улыбаясь нежными губами Сириуса). 

— Так кого из нас ты хочешь? — спрашивает он.

— Всех, — выдыхает Снейп, подаваясь вперед.

— Жадный мелкий слизеринец!..

Он надвигается, идет в наступление везде и всюду, как дождь или ветер, его губы (юный рот, зубастая рыкающая пасть) пробуют Снейпа, словно решая, стоит ли браться за него всерьез. Место, где они (губы-рот-пасть) прикоснулись к ямке на сгибе локтя, начинает гореть и чесаться, Снейп издает протяжный сдавленный стон, принимая касания шершавых жестких ладоней (гладких рук в легкомысленных браслетах, черных лап) — как ожоги — острым плечом и ребристым боком, изворачивается, подставляя зубцы позвоночника и изгиб бедра. Руки подхватывают Снейпа, вертят им, как хотят, раздвигают его тело, холодно и отстраненно. Это все закончится слишком быстро, слишком быстро, слишком горячо и стыдно, слишком одиноко, слишком обезличенно! — внутренний крик умирает где-то в животе, даже не пытаясь вырваться наружу. Снейп вздрагивает, упираясь лбом в скрещенные руки, пол холодит, но не отрезвляет. Снейп не видит ничего, кроме своих длинных худых пальцев с крупными суставами, сведенных усилием, пряди волос скользят вниз, выбиваясь из-за уха, щекочут щеку. Блэк обнимает собой сверху (ласка колкого собачьего меха, мягкость горячего тела, жесткость твердого плоского живота), окутывает своим запахом (зверя, пота, металла), вылизывает и прикусывает ухо, рыча в него неразборчивые ругательства.

— Ты запутался в моих воспоминаниях, легилимент хренов, и мне пришлось повозиться, чтобы достучаться до тебя, — бормочет Блэк, переворачивая Снейпа на спину, как неуклюжую черепаху, брюхом кверху.

Впечататься влажной спиной в пол — шок, встретиться с Блэком взглядом — удар, почище Сектумсемпры. У Блэка вдруг волчьи глаза, и Снейп снова видит перед собой пса, который сует свою морду ему в пах и осторожно берется за торчащий член зубами. Снейп дышит с присвистом, хватая ртом солено-мускусный воздух, изо всех сил пытается унять дрожь: трястись опасно, бояться поздно, остается только поддаться тому, чего сам захотел. Он бесстрашно сует пальцы в горячую пасть зверя, заставляя Бродягу разомкнуть челюсти, отпихивает мокрый собачий язык, сам сжимает член, дергает его — вверх-вниз — с каким-то сосредоточенным остервенением, всплески боли-удовольствия — то, что ему нужно. Пес укладывает мохнатую башку ему на бедро (нет, это Сириус щекой елозит по нему, следит за движениями Снейповой руки, длинные волосы попадают под пальцы, и Снейп тянет за них легонько), пес сменяется Блэком, который позволяет Снейпу дрочить его волосами, пока сам кусает его за мошонку — и уже от этого Снейп готов взорваться. Он удерживается каким-то чудом, гребанной магией, отдергивает руку, выгибается всем телом, обнимая шею Блэка бедрами. Тот стонет, больно прикусывая кожу, и без всякого пиетета впихивает палец в Снейпову задницу. Снейп мычит, вздрагивая, и невольно стискивает бедра, теснее прижимая голову Блэка к себе, шарит руками по полу и стене в поисках опоры. Они оба нелепо сплетены и втиснуты в рамки куба, в границы воспоминания, в котором Снейп, движимый любопытством и одержимостью, застрял, как последний идиот, и то, что происходит сейчас в их объединенном сознании, кажется плохой шуткой судьбы.

— Ты меня задушишь, — спокойно говорит Блэк (Сириус улыбается, как маньяк, а Бродяга ворчит), его пальцы продолжают двигаться внутри, гладят мягкие стенки, и Снейп чувствует, что сейчас его вывернут наизнанку, как перчатку. Он ослабляет хватку, позволяя Сириусу (Блэк наблюдает, словно издалека, словно он не здесь) немного отодвинуться.  
Кажется, Снейп привык к темноте и все отчетливее видит Блэка — его прямые плечи, блестящую пленку пота на теле, полувставший член, влажные волосы, налипшие на лоб, нечитаемый взгляд. Снейпу этого мало.

— Блэк, — говорит он. Как будто призывает призрака из прошлого.

Снейп немного опускает свой щит окклюменции, позволяя части шрамов проявиться на его теле. Но не метке. Метку Блэку видеть не положено.

В глазах Блэка появляется недоумение, он так и замирает, одна рука в заднице Снейпа, другая осторожно ведет по белым шрамам на ключицах, по длинному ожогу на животе, по едва зажившим следам на запястьях. Эти сдержанные прикосновения так приятны, это что-то новое и незнакомое, и тело Снейпа хочет еще.

— Ты же знаешь, как Волдеморт любит своих слуг, — говорит Снейп. — Так что и ты можешь не осторожничать.

Он хочет подтолкнуть Блэка еще, сказать очередную гадость, но вовремя прикусывает язык: не стоит дразнить зверя. Просто разводит ноги пошире, упираясь пятками в стену за спиной Блэка, и толкается навстречу его пальцам, выдыхая с издевкой:

— Все всегда приходится делать самому.

Некоторое время Блэк не отвечает и не шевелится, наблюдая за тем, как методично и размеренно это проделывает Снейп. Вдруг он начинает смеяться, искренне, по-мальчишески (Сириус краснеет и хлопает длинными ресницами, Бродяга подвывает):

— О Мерлин… Ну ты и зануда, Снейп. Ты даже трахаешься как зануда.

— Чтобы трахаться, нужны двое.

— Ну да. Ну да. Чтобы трахаться, нужна кровь погорячее змеиной.

И Блэк притягивает его к себе. Как будто что-то между ними меняется, сдвинувшись. Вот так вот, вдруг. Воздух становится горячее, даже стены нагреваются, и осевшая на них влага начинает испаряться. Блэк гладит все его шрамы и позволят гладить себя. Снейп жадно ощупывает все, до чего может дотянуться. Точь-в-точь как в отделе бесценных манускриптов в Гринготтс, думает он, задыхаясь. Смотри, но не трогай. И коснуться древних сокровищ хранилища удается, лишь дав немалую взятку смотрителю. Блэк несильно толкает его в грудь, одним неуловимым движением оказывается сверху и внутри. Если сейчас Блэк снова спросит, на что он готов ради минут иллюзорной близости, Снейп скажет: на все, что угодно. Поэтому он спешит занять свой рот, чтобы случайно не пообещать что-нибудь еще. Он лижет, сосет, целует, кусает за плечо — чтобы не говорить и не думать, пока член Блэка доводит его до изнеможения, до полуобморочного состояния. Снейп перевозбужден и все время на грани, но еще держится в своем жалком стремлении продлить удовольствие. 

— Легилименс! — шепчет он, вывернув шею, перехватывая затуманенный взгляд Блэка. Снейп черпает оттуда наслаждение самого Блэка и стонет, понимая, что сам он — его источник. Еще чуть-чуть. Еще. Еще.

Он кончит — и все закончится. 

Когда же Блэк наконец вытрахивает из него все умные мысли и злые слова, и они оба, уткнувшись в стену, полулежат-полусидят, в поту и сперме, Снейп собирается с силами и выскальзывает из сознания Блэка. 

***

— Ты осознаешь, что мы сделали? — Блэк сидит, широко расставив ноги, на лестнице, упираясь спиной в ступеньку, ладони обхватывают колени. Снейп горбится перед ним на полу, свесив голову на грудь, подол мантии растекся вокруг, будто лужа черной крови. 

— Всего лишь иллюзия страсти в иллюзорном мире, — огрызается он.

— Ты поклялся по-настоящему, помни об этом, — скупая улыбка, взгляд из-под опущенных ресниц.

— Я знаю.

На Гриммо темно, но не тихо. В этом доме не бывает тихо, он стонет, оседает, поскрипывает, дребезжит — и вспоминает. Блэк встает на ноги, медлит. Потом вдруг протягивает руку (Снейп изумленно подает в ответ свою) и поднимает Снейпа с пола. 

— Сеанс легилименции окончен, — говорит Блэк.

— Я знаю, — повторяет Снейп. 

Он прислушивается к себе, но не чувствует ни чужого запаха на своей одежде, ни боли в теле, ни радости в душе, ни удовлетворения от того, что вызнал чужие тайны. Почему Снейпу кажется, что ему не выиграть эту схватку. Он пытается найти в себе спасительную ненависть, раздуть костер, подбросить в него дров. Но и ненависти нет. Вся вышла вон. Ни любви, ни ненависти. 

Блэк стоит на нижней ступеньке, засунув руки в карманы. Полумрак холла сглаживает отметины времени, и он снова становится тем самым выскочкой и гордецом из прошлого, блестящим чистокровным магом, отвергнувшим Темные искусства и свою колдовскую семью в шестнадцать лет. В свете ламп он — одинокий путник, начинающий восхождение на вершину по бесконечной лестнице. На лестничной площадке он оборачивается и свешивается через перила, с осторожным любопытством глядит вниз, на Снейпа.

— Но я бы хотел продолжить, — говорит ему Снейп, прежде чем сбежать через парадный вход, захлопнуть тяжелую дверь и прижаться к ней спиной под барабанный грохот собственного сердца.


End file.
